$K$ is the midpoint of $\overline{JL}$ $J$ $K$ $L$ If: $ JK = 9x - 1$ and $ KL = 2x + 6$ Find $JL$.
Explanation: A midpoint divides a segment into two segments with equal lengths. ${JK} = {KL}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {9x - 1} = {2x + 6}$ Solve for $x$ $ 7x = 7$ $ x = 1$ Substitute $1$ for $x$ in the expressions that were given for $JK$ and $KL$ $ JK = 9({1}) - 1$ $ KL = 2({1}) + 6$ $ JK = 9 - 1$ $ KL = 2 + 6$ $ JK = 8$ $ KL = 8$ To find the length $JL$ , add the lengths ${JK}$ and ${KL}$ $ JL = {JK} + {KL}$ $ JL = {8} + {8}$ $ JL = 16$